Believe in You
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: She felt a hand cup her chin and pull it up, practically forcing her eyes to stare into his. "Why do not want that love?" Klaus asked the question that had been eating away at him through her speech. "Because despite everything, I have come to honestly care for you. Something I had sworn not to do, yet I can not bring myself to regret it," Caroline said.


Author's Note: I love Klaus and Caroline more than I hate Elena's character in general, which is surprising. I just find them so interesting, so continuing my variety of fandoms, I give you a Vampire Diaries fic. Read it and review. Tell me if you want some more for this fandom.

This is based to have happened in Come All Ye Faithful.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. If so Elena's character would have been killed off a long time ago.

Caroline looked at Tyler in shock. "What did you just say?" She told him her eyes getting wider by the second. "I'm going to volunteer to be encased in concrete," Tyler repeated his last sentence. He grimaced knowing Caroline would give him hell for it. "No no before that," she told him putting a hand to her forehead. She was looking down now her head shaking side to side.

Tyler looked at her worriedly wondering what exactly was the matter. "That we are planning on getting rid of Klaus," he said slowly not knowing if that's what she wanted him to repeat. "No! Why!" She exclaimed gripping his forearms locking eyes with him. "What do you mean why? Isn't that what we've been hoping for this whole time?" Tyler questioned in disbelief.

"You don't understand. He isn't that-there's something-you just can't okay?" She said tightening her grip on her forearms. "Caroline you know I can't do that. I have to get rid of him," Tyler told her as he stepped away from the blonde girl. "Listen to me, if you do this I will never speak to you again," Caroline announced taking a step closer to him.

"Caroline why are you trying to protect him? He's evil," Tyler snapped at her glaring down at her intimidatingly. "Why do you say he's evil?" Caroline paused her dramatics to ask the question calmly. "He killed Elena's aunt Jenna first of all," Tyler snorted at her as if it was obvious. "And I killed someone who could have been someone's uncle," Caroline said.

"But you're different Caroline he has ruined so many people's lives. Mine and the other hybrids," Tyler argued. "And if I wanted my dad to become a vampire, if I had my way I would have ruined his life," Caroline retorted through clenched teeth. "Caroline why do you not want to get rid of him?" Tyler snapped at the vampire. "Because," Caroline began but couldn't find the words to finish. With out another word to Tyler she sped away from him not having an exact location in mind.

She founder herself behind some random store trying to calm herself. She shouldn't have cared if they were finally getting rid of Klaus. For who knows how long they had been try into do that. With all his blackmail, evil schemes, and ability to harm anyone it seemed perfectly reasonable. But she couldn't stand the thought of him being gone.

As much as she hated to admit it, she had come to care for him. She had seem the good side of him so many times, he had always shown her his good side. For being enemies he and Damon had so much in common. While both could care less if innocent people died, when it came to family and the person they loved, they were completely different. She was Klaus's Elena.

For years she put up with being everyone's second and sometimes third choice. Elena was everyone's first pick. She was smart, beautiful, and so compassionate. Caroline had been completely different though when she was human. Now however as a vampire she had become who she wanted to be. She was brave, beautiful, and smart. Klaus had said as much at the ball.

She was not going to let him be encased in concrete. She was going to save him, just like he saved he saved her from Tyler's bite. Taking out her phone she clicked through her contacts until she found his. With a shaky hand she clicked the call button and put it to her ear. It barely got through the first ring when the click of someone answering sounded.

"Caroline love, what do I owe this pleasure?" Klaus's voice greeted her. "Can-can you meet me behind Samantha's Dress Shop?" She found herself asking him. Before she could hear his reply though the phone was snatched from her hand. Cursing herself for not using her vampire senses Caroline turned around to face whoever got it.

She came face to face with Kim, one of the hybrids. "Tyler told me to keep an eye on you and with good reason to," Kim said. "Give me my phone!" Caroline growled her veins showing from under her eyes. "You were calling Klaus, so keep dreaming Barbie," Kim rolled her eyes. Caroline let out a rather cruel hiss before turning around to speed away. Horrified she saw there were at least five hybrids blocking her way. Cursing herself again for not being more careful she tried to think of a plan.

"Gah!" She cried out as fangs bit into her shoulder. "Michael you idiot! Tyler said we weren't supposed to hurt her!" Kim hissed angrily through her own fangs. Caroline felt her knees go weak. She needed to scream for help. What she did next surprised even herself. "Klaus! Help!" Her voice strained to yell over the Winter Wonderland festivities. Then everything went black.

Her eyes opened slowly, her surroundings blending together in a blur. She could see a few figures roaming around the colors of their clothing the main thing that she could see. Tugging her arms showed her that they were locked to the wall. Her vision becoming less blurry Caroline finally saw that Kim and two other hybrids were moving boxes around the Lockwood cellar.

"I wouldn't pull so hard sweetheart, they're reinforced steel," Kim smirked at her. "Ugh," Caroline groaned the pain from the bite surging through her. She was going to die. She had screamed for Klaus instead of Elena, Stefan, Damon, or even Tyler. She was a dead woman. She didn't want to be weak, but the tears prickled her eyes anyway.

"We didn't want to do this to you, but you were trying to help Klaus," one of the other hybrids told her, his tone full of remorse. "Why would you want to help that monster?" The last if the three hybrids in the cellar spoke. Unlike the first his voice was full of malice. "Everyone deserves to have someone believe in them," Caroline found her voice.

"And look where that got you! He didn't come and rescue you did he?" Kim laughed giving her a look of both pity and sarcasm. Caroline tried to find something to say, but it was true he hadn't come for her. "The poor thing thought he actually cared about her? Ha. Klaus doesn't care for you he doesn't care for anyone!" The toxic filled tone of the third hybrid slapped her across the face. She gave him a steely glare through her tears.

While her glare was still on him she watched as his eyes widened and mouth dropped open to let out a little gasp. She heard a crunch and soon found the cruel hybrid falling to his knees. Caroline let out her own gasp as she saw Klaus standing in the doorway if the cellar, the hybrids heart in his hand.

Kim was on her feet quickly ready to attack Klaus. She barely took one step before he was throwing her heart to the floor. The last hybrid looked at Klaus in fear backing away slowly. Klaus shook off the blood from his hand preparing to dive it through the man's chest. "No Klaus please he didn't want to hurt me," Caroline choked out. Her voice sounding weaker by the second. Forgetting his betraying hybrid Klaus turned to face her.

His expression went from cold and murderous to something much softer. She had to give a small painful smile, she knew there was some kind of humanity in him. He sped over to her releasing her wrists from their bonds. She slumped over instantly, falling straight into his awaiting arms. From the corner of her eye she caught sight of the hybrid running out of the cellar, she sent out a prayer that he would escape to somewhere safe.

"Sweetheart you manage to get yourself into trouble quite a lot don't you?" Klaus sighed before biting down on his wrist. He placed it in front of her mouth and she eagerly bit into it, sucking the blood that would stop her from dying. When she finally released his wrist she felt a wave of something warm pour over her. His blood was doing its job of curing her.

"That is one way to thank someone for trying to warn you of people trying to kill you," she told him snidely as he helped her sit up. "For that I thank you love, but I have one question," Klaus told her brushing a blonde curl behind her ear. "What?" She told him looking at him curiously. "Why would you betray your beloved Tyler trying to save me who has done so much to you and your friends?" He asked her. Caroline sat silent for a moment thinking for the right wording.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you-we'll not being you. Encased in concrete somewhere, where you couldn't talk or paint. You have done horrible things, but so have I. I know I will make worse mistakes in the future, and I would hope that people wouldn't give up on me either," she told him honestly looking down at her clasped hand in her lap.

She felt a hand cup her chin and pull it up, practically forcing her eyes to stare into his. "Why do you care so much about me love?" Klaus asked the question that had been eating away at him through her speech. "Because despite everything, I have come to honestly care for you. Something I had sworn not to do, yet I can not bring myself to regret it," Caroline said reaching forward and placing her hand on his.

Klaus looked at the beautiful angelic girl in front of him, who had come to care for him. Caroline watched as a slow smile crawled across Klaus's face. She found herself smiling along with him.

There they sat, two vampires in a cellar with the dead bodies of hybrids surrounding them, smiling. Though the location was hardly romantic, the two made a beautiful couple. Neither could have asked for anything more.


End file.
